No More Secrets
by Eragon Namikaze
Summary: Jake saves Rose from the avalanche in the Ski Trip. Rose gets confused and decides to confront Jake, who is in dragon form. What will happen? Can either of them find happiness? Please read and review, or in other words, let me hear your thoughts!


**Hi, Eragon Namikaze here! The other fanfics I wrote are Teen Titans a.k.a. BBRae pairings, but I wanted to take a break from TT for now. I decided to do an American Dragon: Jake Long fanfic; Jake and Rose pairing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the show, but I do own what happens in this story.**

**This takes place right when the avalanche happens in the episode in which Jake finds out Rose's secret identity.**

Rose's eyes widened in terror. This wasthe end for her. She ran as fast she could, but the snow was gaining fast. Rose saw her whole life passed through her life and regretted not telling her secret crush **(coughJakecough)** that she was in love with him. Suddenly, almost losing her footing at the screeching sound, she heard a desperate voice yell, "ROSE!" with all their might. Rose felt something hard, yet soft at the same time push her aside and red and yellow filled her vision. Thankfully, Rose was out of the avalanche's path. The bad news: Jake, in dragon form, was buried under the heavy snow. Only his head stuck out.

Rose stood over her prey, staff in hand, but instead of raising it, she just stared at Jake with a questioning look. They were practically enemies, why would the dragon save her? Jake refused to look at her in the face, fearing that Rose may yet be able to recognize him. Rose dropped her staff and instead lifted her hand shakily to turn the dragon's head to meet her eyes.

Jake gazed into her eyes and gasped mentally. There were a handful of emotions in her eyes, most were conflicting. The ones that stood out however, was confusion, scared, and gracious. **(A/N Didn't know how to describe the emotion part well, but basically, Rose is scared and confused, yet at the same time, grateful to Jake for saving her life.)** Seeing that Rose wasn't going to attack him yet, he set his sights on getting out of the snow. He breathed deeply and released his fire. He was very careful in not hurting Rose. Pretty soon, his claws were free and with the combined strength of his claws and fire, Jake was freed in no time. Rose grasped her staff when the movement surprised her, but she loosened it.

"Dragon, why did you save me?" Rose asked, surprisely with no hatred in her voice. Jake could tell it hinted at something else; the wanting to know why he saved her and why he didn't try to kill her. The truth was that he was in love with her and couldn't kill her, even if he wanted to.

"Look, Huntsgirl, one day, I may tell you, but for now, I need to go. I know you have many questions, but I can't tell you all the answers. One day, but not today. I'm sorry," he finished, beating his wings. Deep in his heart, he regretted not telling Rose the whole truth, but he knew it would upset the balance and right now, he didn't need the pressure of Rose hating him once she finds out. He flew off into the distance, and Rose didn't even try to stop him. Instead, she was in shock.

Rose knew that the dragon was hinting at something, but what she wondered? The way he spoke, it sounded like he regretted something. Suddenly, it clicked. She panicked in her head; the dragon knew her secret identity and would use it against her. On that day, she found a new resolve to find and slay the dragon, but first she would try to know his secret identity. With those thoughts, she trudged through the snow and back to her cabin.

The next day on the bus, she asked Jake if the seat was taken. To her utter surprise, Jake rejected her. Before she left, she looked in his eyes and double taked at what she saw; regret and confusion. Rose saw that Jake needed some alone time, therefore, didn't push him.

At the school, Jake asked in despair, "Guys, what am I going to do? Rose and I are practically mortal enemies. She is going to kill me, literally, once she finds out."

Trixie shakes her head, "Yo, boy, you shouldn't even hang around Rose anymore. She might be able to put the puzzle pieces together and then slay you."

Spud just frowned, "Yeah, man. You might as well avoid her. Better be safe than sorry." Jake gave in and for the next two days, he avoided her as best as he could. They (Rose as Huntsgirl) fought only once, but instead of flirting with her as usual, he just ended the fight as quickly as possible. Huntsgirl was confused; first, he saved her life, then he ignored her, now he wanted to end a fight quickly instead of flirting with her? Now she really wanted answers.

On the third day, it was raining heavily. Jake, even with his dragon eyes, could barely see anything. He was standing on top of a building. After all, it's not as if the Huntsclan will take a break even if it is raining pretty hard. Suddenly, as fast as lightening, he cocked his head toward the corner at the top of the building he was currently standing up. "You know, with these dragon ears, I can still hear everything, even if it rains this hard." Jake remarked. After a moment's silence, he heard hesitant footsteps. He turned around and instantly saw a miserable Huntsgirl. She was soaking wet and had her arms around her to provide her warmth.

"What's a pretty thing like you standing in this rain?" he teased. However, both Huntsgirl and Jake knew that he didn't want her here, not now. Instead, she walked over and asked, "Why, dragon? Why did you save me that day?"

He sighed and hovered his wing above her to help keep her at least a little dry. "You know, Huntsgirl, every rose has a thorn. Even though, you're sometimes a thorn in my side, it's connected to a rose and I couldn't care less. In fact, it's something I forward to every day," he admitted. **(A/N Yes, I know that sucked, but I couldn't think of anything else.)** Rose looked at him with wide blue eyes. Did he know?

"What…What do you mean? What are you hinting?" she asked unsure of the situation. Jake just sighed and picked Huntsgirl up gently with his claws. She struggled a little at first, but then realized quickly that he wasn't going to harm her. He put her in a small corner on the roof, where there was less rain falling on them. Still, she shivered. Her clothes were soaking wet and it was freezing. Jake put his wing over her again, not bothering to protect himself. He had dragon scales that helped keep in the heat.

"You know, maybe it's best that I don't tell you. After all, we're mortal enemies. I wasn't supposed to fall in love with you," Jake accidently let slipped. Jake's eyes widened in fear, afraid that she would put together the pieces. He guessed that his subconscious wanted to lift the burden. Huntsgirl's eyes widened in shock. The dragon was in love with her? Then she thought that it might be Jake.

Jake, frightened, went back to the edge of the roof and got ready to take flight. "Wait!" Huntsgirl shouted. "What do you mean?" Jake looked back and all he saw was that Huntsgirl wanted to make sense of the situation. He decided that if he was going to die later in the future, he might as well tell her, just to get it over with.

He patted the stone beside him, indicating Huntsgirl to sit down. She did so without hesitating. In her eyes, he saw wanting, wanting to understand the situation. Wanting to know who the dragon was. And he also saw fear. She was scared, scared that the dragon would be Jake because if the dragon was, then she could never kill him. The thought filled him with dread, but he had already given indication that he was going to explain everything and dragons don't go back on their word.

Jake started, "See, Huntsgirl, there was a boy who was partially normal. The only problem was that he was a dragon, a magical protector of the magical creatures. He had a crush on one of the hottest girls in school." Huntsgirl looked at him with interest, wondering where this was going. Jake paused for a moment to have his words sink in," One day, they went on a trip. That boy turned dragon and fought with his mortal enemy. He managed to trap her, but instead of hurting her, he took off her glove." He stopped and gently took off her glove, showing her dragon birthmark that showed she was destined to slay dragons. "Look, this boy…. is me a-and that girl… is you." He let the statement sink in and once again prepared to fly.

Huntsgirl grabbed his claw and pulled, forcing him to stay on the roof. "Please, tell me, who are you? What's your human identity?" Huntsgirl forced the words out of her mouth. She hoped with all her heart that it wasn't Jake, _it couldn't be him_. That's what she wanted to believe.

Jake glanced at with conflicted emotions. He was wondering if he _should_ tell her. He loved her, but he didn't want her to know the secret. However, something stopped him from taking flight. He needed to know for sure. "Are you sure? I promise you, this isn't something that you'll like," Jake spoke to her, his eyes softening.

"Yes," Huntsgirl replied back instantly, without missing a heartbeat. It was clear that she was expecting the question. "Besides, there are a lot of things I don't like. Having to hide my secret identity is one." Jake stared intently at her, trying to find her true reasons. To him, he realized that Huntsgirl really didn't care; she dealt with so many hard things, like being in the Huntsclan in the first place, that she just stopped caring and accepted things as it was. Jake sighed," All right, if you insist." He stepped back and closed his eyes. He felt his transformation happen. He was pretty used to it, but he wasn't sure if Huntsgirl/Rose could handle the shock.

He heard a gasp. "Jake, is-is that you?" Rose asked, her mask off. Her voice was a mix of Huntsgirl and Rose. She didn't want to believe that this is really happening, like the Rose part would believe, but the evidence was in front of her, like the Huntsgirl part would accept.

"Yeah, it is," Jake said, resigning to his fate. He turned his head away in shame. After all, Rose was told that dragons were evil and should be dead for years, and she believed it. How could she not? Look at the Dark Dragon; he makes all the dragons look like that every single dragon will be like him. Jake felt a cool, slender hand touch his cheek and turn his head. He opened his eyes and saw blue eyes staring with intensity. She was scanning him, wanting to know his intentions.

Then, she separated himself from him and returned to the edge of the roof. She was afraid for both herself and Jake. She didn't want to kill him (after all, he is her secret crush), but he was a dragon and if she showed mercy on a dragon, she would be considered a traitor and would be hunted. The only solution was to try to isolate her from him. But something stopped her. Wasn't all dragons evil? The Dark Dragon was evil, so the other dragons must be too.

Even thought Jake couldn't see her face, he knew that Rose was deciding something. Her muscles were tense and she kept shaking, maybe from the rain or the fear, he didn't know. Then, her muscles relaxed and her frame stopped shaking, almost as if she was considering something. "Aren't all dragons evil?" she asked out of the blue.

Jake was startled. It took him a moment to respond, but when he did, he said," No, not really. We're the magical protectors of the magical world. The Dark Dragon makes it seem like we're evil. Since he's powerful, he pretty much has a big influence on what people think about dragons. But, we're not."

"Oh, yeah? How? Prove that you dragons aren't like the Dark Dragon," Rose challenged. Jake could see that Rose wanted to believe that all dragons weren't evil, but Huntsgirl was trained to believe that dragons _are_ evil, but to counteract that belief, she needed some proof.

"Well, if we were evil, the world would probably be destroyed by now. Dragons are actually very powerful and have awesome magic powers. Also, why do we always foil your plans to kill magical creatures? If we _truly_ didn't care, we would have let you guys take that creature away, but no, we stop you guys. True, some dragons are evil, like the Dark Dragon, but that doesn't mean we're _all_ bad," Jake said as he finally finished ranting. He waited to see what effect it would have on Rose.

Thoughts were racing through her head. The Rose part and the Huntsgirl past were arguing.

"_Dragons are evil. That's what we were taught to believe in. That's what the Huntsclan believe in,"_ Huntsgirl argued.

_"No they're not. Have you seen the passion when Jake fought to save the creatures we tried to capture? Evil dragons would have just killed both the creature and the Huntsclan," _Rose fought back.

_"So what? Dragons are a danger to this world. They can kill anyone with just a breath. The world would be safer without them."_

_ "Yet at the same time, Jake saved me from the avalanche when I was close to dying. A true dragon would have done a deed like that. Have you noticed that in all the times we fought, Jake has never tried to kill me even though he didn't know my identity then?"_

Huntsgirl's arguments were running out_, "But wait a second. He still decided to wound you."_

_ "But now too badly. He still didn't try to burn me to charcoals."_

_ "I still say dragons are evil. After all, they're heartless creatures."_

That did it for Rose. She was tired of arguing with Huntsgirl. She decided to use her secret weapon. _"Okay, let's say that they are evil for a second there. I wouldn't be feeling this way towards Jake. Instead, my feelings would have melted away, and I would have killed him then and there. However, I _do _love him, deeply and truly. This isn't some crush; it's true love."_

Huntsgirl retorted back_, "But you don't even know if he loves you back."_

_ "Oh, but he does. Remember that story he told us, about the boy, who is him, liking the girl, who is me? He does love me and the avalanche happened right after he found out. He could have left me to die, but he saved me at his own risk. Don't deny it anymore; he _does _love me and I love him back, and YOU CAN'T CHANGE THAT!" _Huntsgirl gave up and gave in. But she knew that Rose was right; she and Jake did love each other.

Rose turned to Jake and walked closer to him," You know, I've decided that… I don't care you're a dragon. I care about how you are on the inside. Besides, I have a feeling that true love can conquer anything, even this situation." Jake looked at her with joy and getting caught up with the moment, he kissed her. Rose was shocked, but quickly responded back. His mouth tasted like Chinese food, which is too be expected. The most ironic part was that Rose's mouth tasted like fragrances of roses. It was a sweet taste. Rose put her hands on his shoulders, considering the fact Jake is reasonably shorter than her. Jake wrapped his arms around her slim waist, making sure his hands didn't wonder. **(By the way, there is no French kissing involved, just a chaste kiss.)**

The rain stopped and the sun shined through the clouds and making a rainbow archway as if congratulating the new couple.

**Wow! That was amazing. The whole argument thingy, it just popped into my head, and I think it really helped described what Rose/Huntsgirl was thinking if dragons were really evil. Don't really know how to explain. In my point of view, I think it kinda of sucks, but oh well, still proud of it, kinda of.**

**Please read and review! In other words, let me know what you think.**


End file.
